The Mok Investigation
This is currently an ongoing investigation. More information will be released as it is thoroughly reviewed. Press Briefing occurring soon. Investigation Updates PRELUDE Mokmoon123 joined TwitchPlays_Everything during the 3rd playthrough of TTYD. All was normal, just a new user, but their actions eventually caught the attention of many regulars of the stream. The first to make such accusations was none other than Mooismyusername, who after seeing their use of rays emotes called them a furry. Mok claimed that the emotes were gifted, they had nothing to do with the furry fandom. That claim didn't last long. 1/17/2018: Mok's Past Mok began with no relation to the fandom, but eventually they began to reveal bits of their past. While thoroughly admitting to being interested in what the community of a furry was like, it is unknown if this is a valid connection to the case. A few days may be able to determine this, or it may just be worthless. The investigation continues... As time goes on developments arose. Such as mok once believing they has the ears of an animal, and also being involved of the art side of the fandom. Furthermore to this day they often watch furry streamers on Twitch. 1/16/2018: Moo's Testimony User Mooismyusername has released his testimony on the crime at hand. The information can be found here. More information to be reported soon. 4''/14/2018: The Plot Twist'' It seemed like the case had grown cold. We had plenty of info on mok, tons of connections, but without a clear testimony to being a furry it was impossible to declare mokmoon one. But Mooismyusername was determined, he furthered the situation, used rays emotes himself, asked questions involving furries, all in an attempt to get close to Mok. Or... was it? The truth while it may be hard to accept, was that Moo wasn't just in it for a confession, he was in it for himself as well. On the 14th of April Mooismyusername confessed to mokmoon123 of being a furry himself. It was all over for Moo, everyone part of TPE quickly found out due to this incriminating evidence: https://clips.twitch.tv/BumblingEnchantingAniseArsonNoSexy. But was it enough to convince mokmoon to come out as well? Well actually, no. Mok stuck to their guns, denying furry claims. It was all over. And once you take a look at the case the truth and motives become clear. Mokmoon joins TPE, Moo thinks nothing of it. Mok starts to use rays emotes, Moo takes notice being a furry himself. Projecting his own insecurities onto Mokmoon123 Moo calls Mok a furry. The issue goes further and further, Moo can't join Mok in announcing they are a furry, but it is too far for them to deny it themselves. In a shocking twist of events, Moo was the furry all along. Case closed. ... Or... was it? 4''/30/2018: The Supposed Aftermath'' Life went on in TPE. No one paid much mind to furry matters after that. Moo's furriness got accepted by everyone, it was never as big of a deal as imagined. Moo still called Mok a furry, all in jest. Mok still denied it of course. Then one day, April 30th, half a month after the reveal, Lucas Ortiz continues the joking around, sending Moo a fursuit in the mail. It's a great gift of course, even those uninteresting in the case had to laugh along, as well as Mok. It was over, the accusations were meaningless when all in jest. And maybe that's what broke Mokmoon. It wasn't the relentless name calling, or evidence from their past, but Mok's own desire for attention. They liked the accusations, and their disappearance is what would be their ultimate downfall, the one to blame being Mokmoon themselves. https://imgur.com/SWARv9y They couldn't take it anymore. They occasionally hint at their furriness but this was the straw that broke the camels back. Moo called them out on it and they confessed. In the end Mok really was a furry, but was this just a mere coincidence? Remember, Moo was just in it for himself, never truly knowing if Mok was a furry or not, at the end of the day we all have to admit it was a very interesting turn of events. Maybe you can walk away with a lesson here, because I can't lmao.